


Hope You Like Surprises

by rababies



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Canon-Typical Behavior, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frisky February 2020, Gen, Knifeplay, POV First Person, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rababies/pseuds/rababies
Summary: A Ghostface/Reader Frisky February Day 11 (Knives) fill for one of my good friends.
Relationships: Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Hope You Like Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Scream in years, but I tried for my pal's birthday. Pls don't 🔪🔪🔪 me if it's too OOC

Any other night, you’d likely ignore my call. But tonight, well it’s a special night, isn’t it? As soon as the clock strikes midnight, your phone goes off, rousing you from your slumber. Eyes too bleary from sleep, you answer without checking the caller ID. It has to be your relatives, your best friend, someone close to you, hoping to be the first to wish you happy birthday. Right?

Wrong.

I watched as you brought the phone up to your ear. I could hear the sleep in your voice as you answered “Hello?”

“ _Well, well, well_ ,” I say. The corner of my lips curls upwards in a smirk. “ _Hello there. Didn’t think you’d answer me._ ”

You look adorable as you rub your eyes and look at the screen. Your brows furrow as your vision begins to clear. Yes, you’re reading that right. My number is restricted. But before you have a chance to hang up, I catch your attention.

“ _Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you...!_ ”

I watched as you shot upright in bed the moment your name came through the receiver. Unphased, I finish up my song.

“ _Happy birthday to you!_ ”

I see your brows knit. You’re racking your brain trying to determine if my voice is familiar. It’s not. You don’t know me… Yet.

“Who is this?” you ask.

“ _Don’t worry about it_ ,” I reply. My identity isn’t relevant. It’s _your_ special day, after all. “ _So_ … _Have any big birthday plans_?”

“… No.”

Perfect. Even if you did, you wouldn’t after I’m done with you.

“ _Well, that’s a shame_ ,” I tsk. “ _Good thing I’ve got a big birthday surprise for you._ ”

“What? What kind of surprise?”

You’re making this so easy. I figured you would. Starting to get bored, I decide to take things up a notch.

“ _You like scary movies, don’t you?_ ”

Again, your brows furrow. “What makes you think that?”

You sound pretty defensive. I must have struck a chord.

“ _Your DVD collection was a pretty good hint_ ,” I admit. “ _Looks like you like horror games, too_.”

One expression of sheer horror on your face and I feel exhilaration brewing inside of me. This is getting good. We’re going to have so much fun. You rise to your feet. Your eyes are scanning the room as you back against the wall.

“I’m calling the police.” You try to sound brave. Maybe if I didn’t see you right now, I’d be a little more convinced. But I’m not. And you’re not calling the fucking police tonight.

“ _Try it,”_ I urge. _“You won’t live to press send_. _We wouldn’t want this to be your last birthday, would we_?”

I can’t help but chuckle at how helpless you look now.

“ _Hey, don’t be so glum. It’s your birthday after all. How about we play a survival horror of our own_?”

“O…Okay…”

Alright. Now I can’t tell if you sound defeated or intrigued. I’ve been watching you for a while now, and I’ve always wondered how you’d react to a situation like this. I guess I’ll find out soon enough.

“ _Here’s the deal_ ,” I tell you. “ _If you can make it to the front door, you win. You get to escape and do whatever you want to do_.”

“… And what happens if you win?”

Behind my mask, my smile spreads wide. You walked right into this one.

“ _Let’s find out_!”

With that, I jump from my hiding spot. I startle you so bad, you sling your phone across the room with a blood-curdling scream. Seeing you frozen in fear, I pounce across the bed. Before I can make it over to you, you collect yourself and dart towards the bedroom door. How lucky are you that I got my foot caught in the comforter? You have a chance to escape as I untangle myself.

You should’ve used your advantage to race to the front entrance. You didn’t. You made a beeline for the fireplace and foolishly grabbed a fire poker. You think you’re going to fight me off? Good, I like a challenge.

At first, you stand your ground. You brandish that poker with confidence that I could almost appreciate. But as I steadily stalk towards you, you seem to realize your folly. A quick survey of your surroundings and you’re sprinting across the room. You knock over small furniture that you pass- lamps, tables, anything light enough to tip over. These obstacles are nothing more than an annoyance. I leap over them and close the distance between us.

You’re close to the door, but I’m closer to you. Right within reach. I lunge forward, tackling you to the ground. The fire poker falls from your hand and skitters just out reach. You shriek loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood. One of my hands covers your mouth, the other draws my knife. A glance at the blade and you choke down your screams.

“ _Caught ya…_ ” I state. “ _Looks like I win._ ”

You shake your head. Your eyes are pleading with me. I know you’re attempting to look past my mask, trying to find out who is under the cloak. You mumble something under my palm. Maybe I’ll listen to what you have to say. With my full weight on you, you’re not going anywhere. But leaving didn’t cross your mind, did it?

“Please… Please don’t,” you sob pathetically when I remove my hand from your mouth. “Don’t kill me. I’ll do anything. Anything!”

Well now, I wasn’t planning on killing you in the first place. I figured you would get a kick out of this. But you don’t have to know that. Anything, you say? Let’s see how much truth there is to that statement.

Eyes wide, you observe me bring the knife to your cheek. The face of the blade caresses you, tracing across your delicate jawline. You tremble. Was it was caused by the feel of frigid steel against you? Or perhaps the harsh implication of what could come next?

But that way you chew your bottom lip… It could only be anticipation.

What do you believe I’ll do to you? What thoughts are floating around in your mind? Is this going to end like one of your little horror stories? We both know you’re not thinking about your favorite films… Or those silly games. Your thoughts are drifting to those dark fantasies of yours, to the perverse tales you read in private when you _think_ no one is watching.

Oh, how I want to keep you waiting, to drag this on and drive you to the brink of insanity. Truth is, I want this just as bad as you. Finding a girl just with whims just as wicked as mine is making me selfish.

Thus, I grip your baggy nightshirt, twisting it around my fist. Shredding noises fill the stillness of room as my knife tears through the fabric. The tattered edges of your top fall to either side of you, exposing you to me.

I ghost the tip down your sternum, between the valley of your breasts. The rise and fall of your chest cause the point to catch, to scratch your skin and leave tiny scarlet incisions. I continue down past your belly button, down to the band of your panties. The flat surface of the weapon skims beneath your bottoms. Goosebumps form as it passes. When the spine of the blade rests against your hipbone, I turn the blade upwards against the thin fabric. Threads pop and tear with the slightest pressure until the panties give.

I rip the remainder away from your body, exposing you fully to me.

“What… What are you going to do to me?” you whimper. You try to sound innocent though we both know the truth.

“ _Anything I want_.”

Believe me, this is going to be a long night.


End file.
